


First Kiss

by SevereLove51



Series: First [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Awkward Crush, First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Scott is a dork, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereLove51/pseuds/SevereLove51
Summary: Scott remembers the first time he kissed Logan.





	

Scott remembered the first time they kissed. It was a hot Sunday afternoon, and the last couple of days of April was slowly coming to an end. They were in the garage, working on one of the cars Xavier decided to give to him after his other car was destroyed during a fight. Logan decided to help assist Scott in fixing the early 90s car. Scott was more than eager to work with him. Being able to see Logan and work close with him filled the young mutant's stomach with excitement and fear. 

  
Scott had never been comfortable with his sexuality. Spending his life blind and isolated had left him confused about dating and relationships. He was new to this and still don't know how to come to terms of his attraction to Logan. What first started as a small crush transformed into something more, something he couldn't describe. Was it love or lust? Since he turned 18 five months ago, Scott found himself staring at Logan more than usual. His body reacted quite… _erotically_ around the man. His body would heat up and swell with so much desire that he needed to excuse himself and isolate himself away from everyone. His heart even fluttered and sped faster every time he was near Logan. He figured it wasn't going to last long, just a month or two, but it has intensified from there. Even now he was aroused by the sight of a shirtless Logan. 

  
He cleared his throat and caught a lustful glimpse at Logan. The man was bent over the hood of the car, fixing whatever that needed to be fixed. Scott was thankful that his eyes were hidden behind ruby glasses. He attempted to focus his attention on something else, tried to avert his eyes to the box of tools that was placed next to the front wheels of the car. Still, his eyes fell back to the shirtless man. He eyed the lines of the man's muscles, drawing his lips across his bottom lips. He starts to fantasize- 

  
"Pliers." 

  
He snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Right, pliers." He stumbled a bit to find the pliers then quickly handed it to the man. His breath hitch as their hands touch and his face immediately grew hot. 

  
Taking the pliers from Scott's hand, Logan looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You alright, kid?"

  
Scott shook his head frantically. Why did he have to be so obvious? "Y-Yes, it's just a bit hot."    


The man shrugged it off and continued working on the car. Scott had let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.  _God_ , his whole body had felt hot.   


"If yer really that hot, just take yer shirt off."    


"No, I'm good!" he blurted out as his face flushed even more. The man gave him another long strange look before again returning back to the car.    


Scott cursed himself for not having control. He's better than this, he knew that. Then why couldn't he act like it? He couldn't afford for Logan to be disgusted by him or any of the other students. Ashamed, Scott averted his head, facing the fields of grass. Jean was the only person that Scott told about his little crush. She had assured Scott earlier that everything will be alright, but he himself wasn't sure about it at the time.   


Logan slammed the hood and tossed the pliers to the side. "Think we're all clear here."   


Scott looked at him, eyes not meeting the other man's eyes instead of staring at his chest. "Already?" he questioned, a bit of sadness laced in his voice.    


"It's not supposed to take too long," Logan told him. He went to the tool box and placed the pliers back to in the box then wipes the grease off his hand. "How about we do a little test run?"    


"S-Sure," Scott agreed. His heart raced and he almost felt gitty but kept the stoic expression on his face.    


"Get in then," Logan ordered.    


Scott climbed into the car, takes the keys from his pocket and put the car into ignition. He hesitated for a moment.    


"Somethin' wrong, kid?"    


Scott turned to him and everything around him seemed to slow down. He didn't know what had gotten to him at the time but is pretty damn proud of himself for it. He found himself staring at the man's lips, almost in a trance. Scott leaned in and pressed his lips against the other man's, tilting his head to get a better angle and squeezing his eyes shut. It felt like forever and looking back Scott wished he extended it longer. Scott was the first to pull away. He licked his lips and opened his eyes to see Logan's reaction.    


The older man blinked. He didn't say anything instead pressed his lips to a thin line and looked down at his lap.    


_'You screwed up'_ his inner voice dreaded.    


The fear of rejection rose and he tried to come up with an excuse for his inappropriate behavior.    


"I-I...I didn't-I- I didn't mean to, I'm-" the words stumbled and died in his mouth.    


"Sorry?" the man inputted, still not facing Scott.    


"It was an accident, I shouldn't have force myself," Scott replied.    


This time Logan looked at him and his heart skipped a beat. There was no readable emotion on his face. "Kissing me was an accident, Scott?"    


Scott's heart had dropped. "No, I-" He averted his eyes to somewhere else, the words dying in his mouth. _'Think Scott, think!'_   
Scott remembered trying to say something, but Logan kissed him instead. It was a quick kiss, but to Scott, it felt like heaven. When the man pulled away, Scott saw something flash across Logan's face. Scott couldn't place what emotion was on his face. 

  
"I-" Logan stopped. He closed his eyes and sighed as he placed his hand on the door handle.

  
Scott furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. The joy that filled him died down instead filled with worry. "Logan?" he questioned with a quiet voice.

  
"I'll…see ya later slim." 

  
With that Logan left and left Scott to deal with his own thoughts and feelings. The tone of voice sounded disappointed. Was Logan disappointed at himself for kissing Scott? Why did he hesitate? Scott remembered the millions of questions that ran through his head. He questioned the way he executed the kiss, questioned whether or not he had just put Logan's job in jeopardy, even questioned whether or not he should've spoken to the man at all. 

  
From there, Scott swallowed down his nervousness and wore his stoic look he's famous for. He left the garage like it was nothing and continued the day on from there like it was nothing. He didn't tell Jean nor confronted Logan about what happened. Hell, he couldn't even find the man for the rest of the day. Still, from this day Scott can't comprehend why Logan likes him back. Thinking about their first kiss always brought a smile to the young mutant's face.

 


End file.
